IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 3
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 3 is the third of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles with the characters from the Ghostbusters universe. Also issued as a library binding book by Spotlight. Plot Time is running out for the Turtles to get home, and a new villain is determined to make life as difficult as possible for the Ghostbusters! The two teams will have to think outside of the box to save themselves... and New York! Issue #3 Previews World 9/16/14 Cast Part Three Showdown In Chinatown Michelangelo Winston Zeddemore Ray Stantz Leonardo Raphael Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Donatello Chi-You Thralls of Chi-You Casey Jones Kylie Griffin Janine Melnitz April O'Neil Equipment Part Three Showdown In Chinatown Ecto-2 P.K.E. Meter Portable Ecto-Containment Unit Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Tobin's Spirit Guide Arm Mounted Proton Pack Ecto-1 Proton Pistol Proton Bazooka Ecto Monocle Items Part Three Showdown In Chinatown Blody Anguished Stuffed Bear Locations Part Three Showdown In Chinatown Madison Square Garden Firehouse Chinatown Mahayana Buddhist Temple Tai Hong Lau Restaurant Development On September 17, 2014, Dan Schoening posted the solicit for Issue #3. It reveals the Turtles only have a limited window to return to their universe, the regular cover features the first look at Casey Jones and the villain, and the subscription cover. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/17/14 On September 17, 2014, Cory Smith revealed his Subscription Cover was colored by Ian Herring. corysmith Tweet 9/17/16 On September 26, 2014, Erik Burnham announced he and Tom Waltz turned in the first draft. erikburnham Tweet 9/26/14 On October 7, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed he was currently editing the Issue #3 script. Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 10/7/14 On November 13, 2014, Adam Gorham posted a preview of the Issue #3 cover for the Hot Topic variant and once again credited Paris Alleyne for coloring it. Adam Gorham deviantArt "TMNT/Ghostbusters 3" 11/13/14 On November 13, 2014, Dan Schoening declared work on Issue #3 was finished. Dapperpomade Tweet 11/13/14 On December 3, 2014, Dan Schoening posted two colored teasers. Dapperpomade Tweet 12/3/14 On December 19, 2014, a cover, credits and 5 page preview was posted. Issue #3 preview via Comic Vine 12/19/14 On January 13, 2015, Luis Delgado posted unlettered versions of page 12 and 17. Luis Delgado deviantArt 1/13/15 "TMNT GB 3 page 12" Luis Delgado deviantArt 1/13/15 "TMNT GB 3 page 17" On February 16, 2015, Erik Burnham commented on the title error. On the credits page of each issue/part, under the series title, is a subtitle. For part 2 it was "The Meeting of the Minds", and that title was accidentally re-used for part 3. Burnham joked the title should be "Our Heroes May Be Stubborn, But The Villain's REALLY Bull-Headed!", then revealed that he wanted to call it "Big Trouble in Little China." Erik Burnham post IDW Forums 2/16/15 On July 2, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of when Michelangelo fights one of Chi-You's thralls with the Arm Mounted Proton Pack. Dapperpomade Tweet 7/2/15 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is OCT140465. *Cover RE Hastings **Ecto-1 appears in the background *Page 1 **On the left part of panel 1 is a Cobra Kai Dojo from the Karate Kid movies **In panel 1, the deli on the left is named after Ch'rell, the principal villain on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 animated series. **Raphael's blimp comment is a nod to the Turtle Blimp in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1987 animated series. **The Portable Ecto-Containment Unit from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #9 makes a brief cameo in panel 2. *Page 2 **Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the overhead sign in panel 2. **In panel 2, on the big glass board is the Turtle Hockey League from the back of the board of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sewer Sports All-Stars Slap Shot Leo action figure. **In panel 2, on the right, on the small board is the group image of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Sewer Sports All-Stars with T.D. Tossin' Leonardo, Shell Slammin' Mike, Slam Dunkin' Don and Grand Slammin' Raph found on the Sewer Sports All-Stars Rain Slicker. *Page 3 **Ray warns Donatello about not crossing the streams. *Page 4 **Michelangelo alludes to the Emmanuel Baptist Church from the previous two issues. *Page 7 **Kylie alludes to the Terror Birds and the events of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18. **Kylie is holding Tobin's Spirit Guide. Dapperpomade Tweet 4/6/15 **The Employee of the Month board from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) is above Michelangelo's head. ***Like in the game, Peter won employee of the month multiple times. ***Each image of Peter is taken from an issue of the Ghostbusters ongoing series ***The photo for January is from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #9 page 5 panel 5 when Peter joins the staff meeting. ***The photo for February is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #7 page 19 panel 2 when Peter reaches into the Stacy's bag ***The photo for March is from the back cover of the Volume 2 trade paperback ***The photo for May is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #12 page 15 panel 3 when Peter gets on the p.a. system ***The photo for June is from the back cover of the Volume 8 trade paperback ***The photo for September is from Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 page 2 panel 3 when Peter is walking with Special Agent Melanie Ortiz in Central Park ***The photo for October is from Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #15 page 14 panel 2 after Peter trapped the Megaspook **Between Michelangelo and Winston is a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles arcade. **Roy's Pizza is the pizza parlor from the beginning of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze that introduces the character Keno. **On Egon's white board are: ***On the upper left corner is the Topps' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Movie. It is #88 "Casey--Mr. Fix-It!" ***The picture that comes with the Ghost Zapper projector toy from Kenner ***A photo of Tiamat, the principal villain of the Mass Hysteria! arc of the Ghostbusters ongoing series ***A screenshot of Level 4 from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan video game. ***The Technodrome battle in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) video game ***The newspaper Splinter reveals at the end of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze, "Ninja Rap is Born" ***A storyboard from the first Ghostbusters movie depicting Louis Tully, portrayed then as John Candy, running from Vinz Clortho in Central Park. ***John Bruno's layout of Louis Tully's apartment from the first movie, seen in Making Ghostbusters page 120 ***Right of Egon's head, the photo right above the blue Post-It note is a grab from the map area of Mission 3 from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1989) video game *Page 8 **On the tack board are: ***The "Free Pizza!" flier is from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) episode "The Case of the Killer Pizzas" ***Once again, a Kenner I.D. card ***The New York Post front page article from Ghostbusters II hailing the Ghostbusters' return. ***Just left of Peter's head is a grab of the Scoleri Brothers boss battle in Level 1 of the New Ghostbusters II Video Game. **In Panel 3, on the computer by Kylie is the "Here Are The Smurfs" spoof seen in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) episode "Curse of the Evil Eye" Screengrab of "Here Are The Smurfs" spoof from "Curse of the Evil Eye" via Turtlepedia *Page 9 **Chi-You and Casey are at the Mahayana Buddhist Temple at 133 Canal Street. **Casey refers to his father who is Hun in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IDW canon. **Erik Burnham explained Chi-You enveloped Casey inside an adaptable ectoplasmic casing that allowed for finely tuned manipulation of the corporeal form. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 3 answer 12/14/15 *Page 10 **Once again, the alarm is based on the version in The Real Ghostbusters **In panel 3, Janine's paper slip has the address for the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant on 70 Mott Street. **Michelangelo's desire to ring the siren was one of the character beats written down that Erik Burnham and Tom Waltz wanted to do for the series. TMNT Ghostbusters 3 Writer Commentary 6/8/15 *Page 11 **The street this encounter takes place on is Mott Street, the same street featured in the first movie during the first montage. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 4/4/15 **In panel 2, the kanji on the tarp on the left is Ghostbusters, the first movie, in Chinese. **In panel 2, the Tai Hong Lau Restaurant is partially visible. It is obscured by one of the Thralls. **Peter calls Chi-You "Ferdinand" after the character from the "The Story of Ferdinand" book and his comments on Chinatown appear to be an allusion to Jazz duo Slim & Slam's songs "Chinatown, My Chinatown" and "Ferdinand the Bull" *Page 12 **In panel 1, left of Winston, on the green tarp is the kanji for Karate Ghostbusters/Spiritual Kung Fu **In panel 1, right of Peter, on the white board with red kanji in the vertical orientation, is from the left side the Chinese poster for Ghostbusters, the first movie. **In panel 1, right of Peter, on the yellow tarp, is the subtitle in red kanji from the Chinese poster for Ghostbusters, the first movie. **In panel 1, Wu's Curio Shop refers to Agent Michael Wu from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Eyes of a Dragon" *Page 13 **In panel 2, left of the Thrall, on the red tarp is Ghost Busting - a Chinese movie from 1989. **In panel 2, partially blocked by the Thrall's left leg, is some of the kanji for 钟馗嫁妹 The Chinese Ghostbuster **On the storefronts are The Dragon's Eyes and an image of Gu Mo's true form, both from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Eyes of a Dragon" which took place mostly in Chinatown. **Hanging in front of The Dragon's Eyes appears to be the Bone Dragon Gu Mo conjures in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Eyes of a Dragon" *Page 14 **A store sign on the left references the Bone Dragon from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Eyes of a Dragon" **In panel 2, above Michelangelo, is the Hong Kong Ghostbusters **In panel 2, above the man Michelangelo saved, on the yellow tarp is the last 4 red kanji in the tagline underneath the Ghostbusters/Chinese movie poster **In panel 2, above Raphael, the kanji in blue oriented vertically is from the right side of the Chinese poster for Ghostbusters, the first movie. **In panel 2, above Raphael, the second board with kanji oriented vertically is from the left side of the Chinese poster for Ghostbusters, the first movie. **In panel 2, above Raphael, on the green tarp is once again Karate Ghostbusters/Spiritual Kung Fu *Page 15 **The transmogrified Casey's design is inspired by the Playmates Casey Jones action figure and hockey armor. Dapperpomade Tweet #2 4/4/15 *Page 16 **Chi-You's pinkies being crossed while he manipulates Casey is a sly nod to the movie "Big Trouble in Little China". TMNT Ghostbusters 3 Writer Commentary 6/8/15 *Page 18 **Peter uses the Proton Bazooka, last seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 ***The bazooka is loosely inspired by one that appeared in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mean Green Teen Machine" which was a spoof of the animated Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Page 19 **Peter's 'old guys' comment was a callback to the previous issue. Michelangelo referred to the Ghostbusters as a bunch of old guys in the Emmanuel Baptist Church. *Page 20 **The lockers, punching bag and Anguished Stuffed Bear are where they are in the sleeping quarters during Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions. **The famous Time Scepter from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise appears on the shelf by Casey. **The UFO Pizza is a nod to the pizzeria from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) episode "The Case of the Killer Pizzas" *Page 21 **In Panel 1, on the computer behind Winston is the "G.I. Joe" spoof from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) episode "Curse of the Evil Eye" Screengrab of "G.I. Joe" spoof from "Curse of the Evil Eye" via Turtlepedia **Winston's mug is a nod to Big Ed, his animated counterpart's father in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" **Now visible on the tack board are: ***On the far left is Baxter Stockman, in human form, from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) animated series ***Operation Blue Line was a 1990s promotional video where the Turtles talked about alternate travel methods like railroads. **Egon is wearing his Ecto Monocle, last seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #12 *In error, the title of Issue #3's story is the same as Issue #2. In the trade paperback for the mini series, the error is fixed and the real title is revealed, "Showdown in Chinatown" *On Page 23 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, Peter's quote about wrangling a violent hose is from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #3, page 3 when he advised Donatello on using the thrower. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery TeenageMutantNinjaTurtlesGhostbustersIssue3RegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover TeenageMutantNinjaTurtlesGhostbustersIssue3SubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover TMNTGhostbustersIssueThreeCoverREHastings.jpg|Cover RE Hastings TMNTGhostbustersIssue3CoverREHotTopicPreview.jpg|Cover RE Hot Topic preview TMNTGhostbustersIssueThreeCoverREHotTopic.jpg|Cover RE Hot Topic TMNTGhostbustersIssue3StorySoFar.jpg|Story So Far TMNTGhostbustersIssue3CoversChecklist.jpg|Covers Checklist TMNTGBVol3ALibraryBindingBookBySpotlightSc01.png|Cover of library binding book re-issue by Spotlight Category:IDW Contents